At Last
by macadama
Summary: Committing to someone is hard. Making that commitment official can be downright impossible, especially when there are too many circumstances beyond your control.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any individual parts of it. My apologies, Mister Roddenberry.

Author's note: This story will probably only be posted for a few days. I have a couple different versions of this tale, and I'm testing them out at this time.

"Right this way, gentlemen," the lieutenant said.

Jim and Bones exchanged quick glances before following their red-shirted guide through the starbase. As they snaked through the halls, they noticed the base's crew members going about their business with curious stares that lingered a little too long. With each tilted head, Jim felt like he was back at the academy, eyes all shifting toward him the second they learned his name. As he and Bones followed the lieutenant, they found that fewer and fewer crew members surrounded them. The corridors were almost empty by the time they arrived in the legal wing. Jim glanced at the holoplate by the doorway where they stopped. He smiled as he looked upon the familiar moniker, Commander Roberta Imbasciani.

"At least we know her," he mumbled with a rueful grin.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" Bones asked as the door to the commander's office swished open.

The three men stepped into the commander's small office. It was a wonder that the commander's large antique desk didn't overcrowd the room, especially with the shelf full of PADDs and books and the large holovid screen to their left. Two chairs stood in front of the desk, while three others were lined up against one wall. Stepping closer to the desk, they saw Commander Imbasciani peek at them from behind sable curls. She stood up just in time to return the lieutenant's salute. Only then did they notice Samuel Cogley looking through one of the bookshelves. Jim thought he heard his once counsel mutter something about the Mahabharata.

"As you were, Mister Brogan," she ordered in a throaty voice that coaxed even the most stoic prosecutor into submission. "How goes the review of statement from the Tellarite case?"

"We just received Lieutenant Commander Petrone's statement fifteen minutes ago," Brogan replied. "Ensign Wright should be finished processing it, and then it will be reviewed."

"Thank you, Brogan. You are dismissed."

The lieutenant left the office, but everyone else remained standing. Commander Imbasciani offered a warm smile to Jim and Bones.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Starbase 27," she said. "Have a seat."

With that, they all got as comfortable as the small office permitted. Cogley grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Jim. The commander stifled a chuckle at Bones' autonomic grumbling. Jim stole a glance at her and relaxed at the deviant glint in her eyes. He remembered the first time he saw it, when they sat with Sam in a conference room in another starbase days before their court martial. In spite of him being put on trial alongside Bones for "sexual misconduct with potential to jeopardize the operation of a starship", Jim took comfort knowing that their appointed council had enough of a sense of humor about their actions to not shame them with it. When they finished explaining what had happened, she gave them that twinkling gaze before launching into a litany of ways to dismantle the prosecution's case, starting with the fact that one of the prosecutor's had been on board the Enterprise when the charges were first filed.

"Ah," the commander hummed, "it will take some time to remember the English dialect known as the McCoy Grumble."

Jim bit back a laugh. "How are you doing, Commander, Sam?"

"Doing as well as I can considering I'm going to have to make sure you don't charm everyone into pretending you've completed your sentence. I'm not so worried about Doctor McCoy."

"It still feels like I have a babysitter," Bones said. "And for two months."

Cogley nodded. "I agree, but your situation could be a lot worse. For example, Denise could have held her composure and testified against you. That isn't to say I'm upset that the prosecution took that gamble."

"Why didn't she? Jim and I weren't told."

Jim nodded, if only because he remembered the haunted looked on Denise's face when Captain Otremba called her to the stand. He recalled watching her stand by her fellow prosecutor only to ask Admiral Wright if she could not testify. The darkness of her pupils and the quiver of her lips reminded him of their time aboard the Borg vessel, as she pulled him out of the holding pod where the Borg held him. He knew there was no way she could ever have stood against him after she got him away from the machines.

"I don't know," Imbasciani replied. "From what I saw in the courtroom that day, I just don't think she had it in her."

"I'm not surprised," Jim jumped in with a cocky smile he hadn't put to use much since his time at the academy. "She got me out of that damn Borg craft, and I doubt it was just to drag me before the admiralty for what Bones and I did."

"Now don't be so sure of yourself," the commander warned. "The last time that happened, well, that's why you're here."

"And you also lucked out with Areel being removed from the case," Cogley added. "I doubt she would have put Denise on the stand given what happened after the near miss with the machines."

"True," Imbasciani concurred.

"If anything, Denise's investigation of the Enterprise and her help in escaping the Borg attack provided further evidence that both of you can lead even when distracted."

The two men nodded.

"She saw me risk my life for the crew," Jim said. "It's kind of hard to speak badly of someone after something like that."

Cogley nodded. "And she took her undercover work very seriously. I've never seen a Starfleet Intelligence officer integrate so quickly into a crew."

"Yeah, but she took the intelligence part a little too seriously," Bones added.

"I can't believe she followed us to the observation deck," Jim muttered, "and then watched."

Everyone else winced.

"I think her legal instinct to be able to have tangible evidence at hand also came into play there," Cogley said.

"Never mind the fact that 'lawyer' rhymes with 'voyeur'," Imbasciani muttered, prompting nervous chuckles.

"So, I don't suppose the base crew has been told why we're here," Bones said.

The commander grabbed a PADD off the desk and keyed in several commands. "No, they don't know that you're being punished for indecent exposure and sex acts in a public area on the ship."

Jim caught Cogley's shudder.

"I still think it's quite a stretch on the admiralty's part," the civilian attorney grumbled.

"What?" Jim asked. "Going from public sex to alleging that I can't run my ship?"

Cogley nodded. "I can kind of see the argument that such actions would be distracting, but the evidence wasn't there."

"Then why'd they go after us?" Bones asked.

Imbasciani tapped her fingers on the desk. "I have an inkling someone in the Admiralty is still peeved about Jim holding the rank of captain."

"From there, it's possible that said person would twist an indiscretion into a cause for making life and ship endangering decisions," Cogley added. "They'd use that to oust you both. That includes you, Leonard. A lot of people had their theories on your relationship before all of this."

Bones eyes widened. "Do I want to know?"

The elder gentleman gave Jim a Look. "Probably not. So don't ask."

At that, Imbasciani cleared her throat. "When I haven't been overseeing JAG operations here or working on current cases, I've looked back at the exhibits from your courts martial."

"Looking for a way to have argued our case better?" Jim asked.

She glanced at him in surprise. "Yes. That and I'm wondering if the evidence was falsified. Think about it. None of your accusers were Enterprise crew members during the Narada engagement. In fact, Nurse Ingleton said the wrong thing to Admiral Pike, causing her to be reassigned to a ship that was in the Laurentian system at the time."

"Areel also told me she was dismissed from your case by the JAG admiral when someone caught wind of her past relationship with Jim," Cogley added.

Jim snorted. "Given how badly that ended, I'm surprised she didn't fight to prosecute me."

"Actually, she did and very loudly. I did not think I could have successfully defended you two alone if she had succeeded, which is why I requested Roberta's help."

"Even after Lieutenant Shaw's failure to keep the case I agreed to help," Imbasciani added. "The quadrant where your ship had been sent at the time is crawling with Borg, but no one disclosed that. Even Pike didn't know when he gave you the order."

"Would Starfleet really go to all that trouble to frame us on the basis of gossip about Jim and myself?" Bones asked.

Cogley shrugged. "It's possible, but right now I couldn't prove it."

"And even with my access to military resources, I'd be hard pressed to meet that burden of proof as well," Imbasciani said.

"My question is why would someone do this when I've been able to forge new alliances during first contact missions?" Jim mused.

The attorneys frowned.

"You might have answered your own question, Jim," Imbasciani muttered. "Anyway, before we waste more time on evaluating your case, we need to discuss your sentence and the rules during this time."

With that, she handed out PADDs to the gentlemen in front of her. Jim raised his eyebrows when he saw Cogley accept one. The civilian attorney caught his bemused look and smirked.

"Roberta has to officially oversee this," he told the blonde. "I was granted permission to assist her since the workload on this base has doubled in recent weeks. She's also preparing to prosecute a very sensitive case she had prior to either of you graduating the academy."

"Sam's going to handle much of the day to day stuff," Imbasciani said, "but you'll both still have to meet with me periodically during the next two months. Let's get started."

After Imbasciani discussed their assignments on the base and the rules they had to follow while on their "alternative assignments", she escorted them to separate lodgings. Jim tried not to pout when Sam showed Bones to his quarters first. The commander caught a glimpse of his expression and fired back with an amused eye roll. Once Bones began to unpack, she and Jim made their way to his room. He found himself following his council-turned-parole-officer to a location across the base and three decks below the medical wing where Bones had been assigned.

"Are you serious?" he asked the commander. "Roberta, can't you—"

"That's Commander Imbasciani to you...Jim," she fired back. "Remember the rules."

"Seriously. Did they really need to separate us like this?"

"That's the point," was her reply. "Consider it a lesson in self control. Besides, you two saw each other every day on the ship. Think of this as getting a little variety in your routine."

The two stopped at a door near the end of the hall, part of the base's recent expansion. He watched as Roberta keyed in an access code. She stepped in side, and Jim took that as his cue to enter. Setting his bags on the floor, he wandered in the compact space.

"Home suck home," he grumbled, causing Roberta to snort with laughter.

"Be glad you have it to yourself and that you'll only be here for two months. Some people get stuck in these cubes for up to a year."

"After which point you have to throw them in the brig for coming down with space madness and phasering the whole starbase."

The commander chuckled. "Hardly. So, are you going to unpack, or will you be pulling wrinkled uniforms out of your duffels for the duration of your stay?"

"Guess I better unpack."

"Good."

Roberta perched herself on the foot of the single bed.

"Are you actually going to sit there and watch me?" Jim asked.

She nodded. "Per captain's orders, actually. He is familiar with your uncanny ability to sneak around and make trouble without making it look like anything's been disturbed."

Jim stopped opening a bag and contemplated this statement. "Wait. Who's in charge of the base right now?"

"Duarte," was her answer. "You might know him better as Commander Duarte, who approved your third attempt at the Kobayashi Maru."

Jim's eyes widened. "He's now a starbase captain?"

"Acting captain," Roberta specified. "The actual captain is on medical leave, recuperating from burns suffered while trying to help fix an electrical mishap during the expansion. That's ancient history, though. They really ought to promote Duarte. The man's overdue."

"Geez, I really did piss off the Admiralty this time."

Imbasciani nodded. "Given that you were only convicted of public indecency, I'd say so. That usually merits a week off duty on your own ship. If I didn't have more important things to do, I'd investigate Admiral Villareal's motive behind this sentence."

Jim gave her a mirthless chuckle before beginning to unpack in earnest.

Once everything he brought was put away, Jim waited until Roberta ducked into the closet sized space they dared to call a bathroom. When she disappeared, he went back to where he put his socks and grabbed a pair. Stealing a glance at the door, he flipped an edge over the balled up fabric. A brushed silver band woven in a Celtic knot fell on top of the dresser. He slipped it on his right ring finger before tucking the socks back into the drawer. Roberta's returning footsteps made him jump, but he settled when she saw her not looking at him at first.

"Ready for your guided tour?" she asked.

Jim nodded. "Lead on."

With that, Commander Imbasciani walked toward the door and stepped out of the room when it swished open. "Ensign Young will actually be showing you around, but I'll accompany you to the starting point."

The two walked to the main arrival area of the base in amicable silence, allowing Jim to stroke his ring without her noticing.

After the tour, Jim caught up with Bones, and they made their way to the mess for dinner. For a while, they poked at what was supposed to be Chicken Alfredo. The questionable edibility of their meals aside, they understood that dinner was the only guaranteed time they would have together. It wasn't until the end of their meal that Cogley arrived with their schedules. Judging by the notes they received, Acting Captain Duarte insured that they both worked the maximum amount of hours permitted by Starfleet regulations. Combined with their respective curfews, Jim resigned himself to the fact that he and Bones would be separated for very long stretches of time.

It took no time for Jim to start working. At 0800, he reported to the computer stations on deck seven and met his temporary supervisor, Lieutenant Commander Janeson. Janeson's voice drawled a bit like Bones', but it clashed with ash brown hair and narrow orbs. Ignoring the intense stare of his superior, Jim slid into the chair at his workstation and looked over the list of assignments for the week. He contemplated trying to finish them all in the space of a day, but he then realized that the rest of his sixty-five hour work week would be spent doing whatever ridiculous task Janeson or Duarte could scrounge up for him. As he pulled up the first program to test, a skinny redhead slid into the seat next to his.

"You're getting an early start," the redhead mumbled. "Ben Crusher."

Jim gripped the outstretched hand and gave it a curt, firm shake. "Jim Kirk."

Ben smirked. "Really. What in Federation space did you do to wind up here?"

The blonde shook his head. "That's classified information. If I say one word, I'll be stuck here much longer than anyone would like."

"Who are you telling? I'd rather be out there in the thick of things, fighting off Klingons or just visiting new planets."

"That makes two of us. Anyway, I better get to work. Don't want to be reprimanded on my first day on the job."

"First day? Ouch. And under Janeson to boot. Godspeed to you, Jim."

With that, the men settled into their stations for the beginning of a deathly long day. As he stared at programming even a kindergartener could comprehend, Jim couldn't help but wonder how Bones was spending his time.

Jim got his answer that evening when he and Bones met up for dinner. At least the night's meal of chicken friend steak didn't look like it was going to leap off their plates and attack them. They made sure to eat as slowly as they could manage, maximizing the sparse amount of time they had together.

"So what will you be working on for the next two months?" Jim asked.

"They've recruited me to help research vaccines for a newly discovered strain of Deltan flu," Bones mumbled around a piece of steak. "It has a brief incubation time, one day max."

"Is it lethal?"

Bones speared a few carrot slices. "Can be, depending on the species. I don't know if humans can catch it, but the initial data I've seen suggests it's possible.

"I hope you find out. I'm surprised they're conducting such research on a starbase."

"Well, since knowledge of this new strain is so limited, no Federation planet is allowing a research facility to be set up dirt side. So, what's your assignment like?"

Jim scuttled some peas around his plate. "They're having me test new programming that keeps hackers out of Starfleet computers. I'm testing workarounds and seeing which ones breach the firewalls. We're not going to discuss the ridiculousness of it all."

At that, Bones managed a smirk. "So the captain actually found a way to make your rule breaking tendencies useful? He should get a medal."

"Funny you say that, as Roberta said he should get promoted."

He watched as his companion shook his head. "Why do you insist on calling her by her first name?"

"Bones, we're not on duty, first of all. Second, she's not here, so it's no biggie."

"Right."

Jim laughed. "You know I am. So maybe between you two he'll get what seems to be his due."

"You mean to tell me you're supporting the promotion of one of the administrators of the Kobayashi Maru?"

"Sure," Jim replied with a shrug. "I convinced Spock to be our ship's first officer, didn't I? And in Duarte's case, maybe a promotion would help get the stick out of his ass. Or something."

The doctor snorted. "Somehow I doubt that."

They took their time finishing their meals after that. Just as Bones picked up his tray to take it to the recycler, he caught a glimpse of silver.

"Jim?" he asked.

The blonde glanced up. "What, Bones?"

"You're...you're wearing your ring."

"That I am."

Bones arched an eyebrow. "You do know that's against regulation while on duty, right?"

"Yes, but as I mentioned before, we're not on duty. And since we were just eating, I figured it wouldn't be a big deal."

"I suppose. Still, why now?"

Jim fixed his gaze on his lover. "Because I want to."

Their first week on the starbase passed with little fanfare. Though Jim kept expecting to be called "Captain" by the base crew, he grew accustomed to them calling him by his first name. He also got used to the food served in the general mess, and dinner became his favorite time of the day. He and Bones generally discussed their work, and if time allowed they slipped into bantering about any random subject that caught their mutual interest. After the meal, Jim would slip on the silver band before heading back to his quarters.

One such night found him putting on his engagement ring before remembering he needed to check in with Commander Imbasciani. He sprinted to her office and arrived with a second to spare. The door slid open upon his arrival. Walking into the office, he smiled at the small but feisty woman presiding over their sentence.

"Jim," she mumbled, "I was wondering if you'd show up."

"Don't you have any faith in me showing up where I'm needed and at the correct time?" he asked.

She sighed. "If you were late due to excessive fraternizing with your lover, there'd have been hell to pay. That goes for all of us."

"Understood. You do realize, though, that this appointment was scheduled for right after dinner."

"Really. I need to check that."

Imbasciani grabbed a random PADD from a stack on her desk. She tapped commands onto the screen at a rapid fire pace. Glancing up, she peered at Jim.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that piece of jewelry you're wearing," she muttered. "And, off the record, since when did you start wearing a ring?"

At that, Jim flushed just a little. "It's from Bones."

"Bones? Seriously?"

He nodded.

"I'm afraid to ask," Imbasciani drolled.

"Remember when we met to discuss the court martial proceedings?"

The commander set the PADD down and nodded. "Yes, I remember. What does that have to do with the ring?"

Jim swiped his thumb across the cool band. "It's my engagement ring."

"Oh," she mumbled. "It's the engagement ring that Sam and I know nothing about officially."

"Exactly."

With that, Imbasciani glanced at the PADD sitting on her desk. "I should tell you to take if off for our official meeting, but this time I can play stupid."

Jim smiled and leaned back in the chair as the commander prepared for their on record discussion.

Later that evening, Jim returned to his room and flopped on the bed. Looking out at the stars, he mused that at least the room had a decent view, one thing going for the cubicle like space he hardly saw. Twisting the ring still on his finger, his mind drifted back to another starry night.

Jim bounded up to the ever-familiar door and punched in the code. Wandering in, he blinked upon finding Bones fidgeting. Sure, he sat at his desk, attention directed at something on the PADD he was holding. However, the fingertips on his left hand danced on the top of the desk, and he kept shifting in his seat.

"Bones!"

Jim's booming greeting almost tossed the doctor out of his chair.

"Jesus, Jim," he grumbled. "Was that absolutely necessary?"

The blonde just smiled. When some time had passed without either of them saying anything, Bones turned to face his boyfriend.

"So what brings you around here?" he asked. "Besides the fact that it's Thursday?"

Jim walked further into the room and leapt onto the bed. "Well, I figured since I'm done studying and there's no class on Friday due to the holiday we could go out."

Bones sighed. "Damnit, Jim. I'm not up for going to a bar tonight."

"Why do you always think I'm looking to get drunk? I mean seriously. When's the last time I've stumbled in here after a night and early morning of drinking?"

The doctor found himself at a loss for words.

"There you go," Jim continued, "and tonight's no different."

Bones set the PADD aside. "Well, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know. Go for a ride? I kinda want to get out of town for a bit."

"Hmmm...."

Jim propped himself up on his elbows and broke out his best puppy eyes. "Bones, your reading can wait."

"Not that I've done much," Bones muttered.

Jim's eyes twinkled. iVictory/i. "If you haven't done much now, you probably won't do much more if we stay here all night."

"With you around? Probably not."

The blonde ignored the jab. "So whaddaya say? Take a ride out to the beach and get away for a while?"

Bones finally looked Jim in the eye. "Let me change, and then we can go."

They set out on Jim's bike after Bones swapped his uniform for well worn jeans and a deep green Henley. They blazed a path southward on the old Pacific Coast Highway, not stopping even as the city lights ceded to the stars. Jim kept going until they reach a valley by the shore. He pulled over and led Bones to the sand. They meandered along the shore before lying a fair distance from the waves. Neither of them spoke at first, as they simply leaned against each other and listened to the water breaking on the shore. Jim snuggled into his lover's right side and draped an arm over Bones' chest.

"They're pretty to look at," Bones murmured, "but I still don't think I'd want to work among them."

"What? The stars?" Jim replied. "Starfleet operates in space, Bones."

With that, Bones turned to face him. "I know."

"At least you're no longer puking on shuttle flights. That's certainly an improvement."

"That it is. I still don't like other aspects of working up there. Transporters, for example."

"Oh, Bones," Jim sighed through smiling lips. "If you can conquer your fear of flight, I know you'll conquer those transporters in no time."

The doctor chuckled. "You really think so. Don't cha, Jim?"

"I know so," was his response. "We've overcome a lot of crap since we first met. I don't see that stopping anytime soon."

"Suppose not."

Bones shifted, arching his back off the sand and moving his left arm. This prompted Jim to push himself up and get a better look at the older man's face.

"Okay?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"Just making sure."

Jim brushed his lips against Bones' forehead before settling back down.

"But you're definitely right about everything we've done since we've joined Starfleet," Bones said.

The blonde smirked. "I know."

Bones ignored the cocky comment. "I feel like I'm of use to people again, and it's been too damn long since I've felt that way."

Jim rested his head on Bones' shoulder. "Getting maudlin on me?"

"As if. I was just thinking about how I've moved on from everything that used to haunt me without end. I realized not too long ago that I haven't been demonized by my own thoughts for over a year. I know my past is part of my life, but I won't let it control me anymore."

The blonde nodded. "I know what you mean. My life back in Iowa feels much further away than I ever thought it would."

Bones shifted to plant a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. "I think perhaps it's time for us to take that last step in moving on."

With that, he brought out a small blue box. Flipping it open, he revealed a silver ring to Jim. Jim peered at the woven silver, the moonlight just catching on each strand of the deceptively elaborate Celtic knot nestled against cream colored velvet.

"Bones?" he croaked.

"Jim...will you marry me?"

The blonde sucked in an uneven breath. "You're serious."

Bones nodded.

"Yes," Jim whispered. "Yes, I will."

Bones pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Jim's right hand. Once the jewelry was in place, a solid kiss to the ring and finger followed. The kisses moved upwards, and they spent the right of the night celebrating their engagement under the stars with kisses deep enough to drown lesser men.

Shaking his head, Jim pulled himself back to reality. He took off the ring and tucked it back into a pair of socks before getting ready for bed.

He made sure to finish work early the next day, giving him a chance to beat the dinner rush. Jim wolfed down his food before Bones even arrived. Once his fiancé was seated and eating, Jim took a deep breath.

"We should get Commander Imbasciani to marry us," he blurted out.

Bones almost choked on a piece of broccoli. "What?"

"Get married. You know, make things official."

"I know that," Bones said after managing to swallow his food and get his breathing back under his control. "What made you decide to want to do it when we're doing time for –"

"I just think it's time."

The doctor sighed. "Are you insane, Jim? We could get split up, even if we're in the middle of a five year rotation."

Jim shook his head. "No, we won't."

"How do you know that? Do I want to know?"

The blonde grinned. "It's not nefarious, Bones. Trust me. I've read up on assignment protocol in regards to marital status. "

"Are you sure of this, Jim? I wouldn't think Starfleet would want two senior officers who just happen to be married on the same ship."

"Don't be so sure, McCoy."

The two men looked up and saw Cogley standing by their table. The elder attorney rested a hand on one of the chairs and smirked.

"Mind if I join you?" he continued.

"Sure," Jim chirped, as Bones still had trouble finding his voice.

Cogley sat down between them and set a PADD on the table.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised I...overheard this line of conversation," he said with smirk. "I'm actually astonished that you didn't file all the paperwork right after the court martial."

"Well," Bones finally mumbled, "I don't remember getting legally married being a high priority at the time."

"I can imagine."

"Do you eavesdrop on everyone's conversations during dinner?" Jim asked, his eyebrows tilted upward.

"Why do you ask? Looking for a little privacy?" Cogley fired back.

The blonde scoffed. "You know what they say about assumptions, Sam. Getting back on topic, do you see any reason that Starfleet would separate married senior officers?"

"Here's what Roberta told me," the attorney replied. "If an officer with a very specific area of expertise is needed for a mission, a couple may be separated. She said, and I quote, 'Take the totally hypothetical example of their ship's chief engineer and a certain JAG/intelligence officer with the initials Denise Poklemba. They get married, and Starfleet decides they need her in command of a ship. She and Mister Scott could serve on the same ship, but he could get pulled because he's one of only a dozen engineers in all of Starfleet that has extensive experience with warp core engines that run on good old fashioned lithium instead of dilithium.' I have no idea why she used that as an example, but it illustrates the point very well."

Jim snickered. "She saw him flirting with her during our time on Starbase 11, too?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point," Cogley said. "Anyway, while Doctor McCoy here is among Starfleet's most coveted medical personnel, the Admiralty understands his skill is more strongly suited for exploration missions such as yours."

"Okay," Bones muttered. "Any other circumstances?"

Cogley shook his head. "Given the marks against you, it may take more time for the Federation to recognize your vows. They get really weird about couples who have to be disciplined together."

Jim glanced over and caught Cogley's grimace. "I take it you're familiar with this sort of situation?"

"Roberta is, and I've helped her with more than a few sticky situations," he huffed out. "The majority of cases handled at this base pertain to, ahem, sexual misconduct, so yes. I'm perhaps a little too familiar with this aspect of Federation law and Starfleet protocol."

The blonde smirked. "How much time would it take for the Federation to recognize our vows?"

"I don't know. I do know this much. Given your rank, Jim, I personally cannot solemnize your vows. Neither can Roberta."

"Then what would we have to do?"

"Jim—" Bones started.

Cogley held up a hand to stop the doctor. "I can ask Roberta to look into it. We may be able to call in some favors."

That was the last time any of them discussed marriage for two weeks. Jim and Bones continued to have dinner together after their respective work days. At one point, they were granted time during the weekends to see each other. Roberta didn't say anything about it other than Acting Captain Duarte decided to allow it since both men has been on good behavior during their sentence. After shift and dinner on a Saturday, they found their way to one of the observation decks. When found it was empty, they settled on the floor close to the windows. Jim pulled his ring out of one his pants pockets and slipped it on.

"Heard anything about getting married from the Commander?" Bones asked.

Jim shook his head. "She didn't mention it at our weekly meeting, but from what I've heard around here she's also serving as the main prosecutor for a case involving some Andorians. I knew better than to ask about that."

"Ah."

"Did she say anything to you?"

Bones mimicked Jim's previous actions as he turned to face his fiancé. "I'm still surprised you want to do this now, especially after the last time we discussed it."

The blonde sighed as he remembered how that discussion turned argument progressed. "I still don't think my mother should be involved in all this, and I don't have any other family that would care about me being married. And really, Bones, is your family going to care?"

"Gram will," Bones replied, "but that's about it."

"Exactly. I see no point in declaring our love and commitment to each other in front of a bunch of apathetic relatives."

"I suppose."

Jim shifted to gaze into green-brown eyes. "Are you saying I'm right on this one?"

The doctor smiled around his sigh. "In some respects, but secret vows? There's no point when everyone back on our ship will have it figured out within a day, maybe two."

"Admiral Barnett."

"...what's Barnett got to do with anything?"

Jim cleared his throat. "About a month before the court martial, Pike told me that Barnett has been fighting my promotion since the beginning. He also warned Roberta about it possibly affecting the case."

"So what's he got to do with our possible starbase wedding?"

Sitting up, Jim dragged a hand through his curls. "The way Pike explained it to me, Barnett thinks I chose you as my CMO on the basis of our romantic involvement.

Bones scowled. "And how the hell would Barnett conclude something like that?"

"I really don't know. He could be buying the rumors that circulated the academy when we were there. The might be spies on our ship. It could be anything or things.

"Spies?" Bones asked. "I doubt that, Jim. Given that just about all the crew members was on board for the Narada fiasco, the idea of any of them being spies for Barnett is ridiculous."

"Heh. We had four complaints against us from the crew that led to us being here. You can never tell with Barnett."

"That's true."

With that, Jim caressed his fiancé's cheek. "But really, Bones, we shouldn't have to worry about Barnett while exchanging vows."

"You say that while wanting a secret wedding," Bones mumbled while sitting up. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I am," the blonde replied before leaning against to gaze out the window.

Both men returned to work the next morning, being careful not to even think about their most recent conversation about marriage. Sitting at his work station, Jim glowered at a firewall written to prevent people from hacking the replicators to dispense various contraband substances. Wondering why anyone would try to use the replicators to make cocaine in the first place, Jim entered several commands with nothing penetrating the firewall so far. He pondered the increasing absurdity of his assignments as he wrangled with programming that eluded his understanding and concentration. A glance at the chronometer showed he had been working on the same program for three hours.

"That's interesting."

Jim glanced up and found Ben glancing at him.

"I'm still working on it," he told his colleague. "There's gotta be a loophole in the code somewhere."

Ben smirked. "Yeah, but Jim Kirk has this figured out in a half hour max."

"Yeah, well...." Jim trailed off.

"Missing the time spent with your husband?"

The blonde swiveled his chair to face the nearby work station. "I'm not married."

Ben snickered. "Right. Hey, if I was separated from my special someone for a while and then got some time alone with him, I wouldn't want to think about anything else afterwards. And from what I've seen in the mess, I don't blame you for not being able to concentrate."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that. In the meantime, if you can't find a way around that wall, we'll all be surprised."

With that, the door swished open. The men looked up only to find Commander Imbasciani striding into the room. She acknowledged Ben before turning to face Jim, her curls flouncing around her head.

"Whatever you're doing can be set aside," she told him. "Our captain is back on duty and wishes to meet with you."

"Has Janeson been informed?" Jim asked.

"I've already told her I'm pulling you for a meeting. Now let's get going before we get an earful for being tardy."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jim got up and joined the commander, who shot him a half amused/half exasperated look before leading him out. Once they left, Jim saw Bones turn away from the lieutenant commander in mid-conversation. With a nod to Janeson, the doctor joined the others for the quiet walk to the captain's office. It took them some time before they actually met with the captain, whose identity surprised the men.

"Captain Warnacke?" Jim asked.

"Do you know Kirk and McCoy, Captain?" Commander Imbasciani asked.

"Jim and I took his Federation Ethics class during our first year at the academy," Bones replied.

"The intermediate level, I might add," Captain Warnacke piped up. "Both of them had a thorough understanding of the material, well, with the exception of the personal discretion part."

Imbasciani smirked. "How's that for irony? I could use it to press my dress uniform."

"Speaking of which, Commander, Admiral O'Brien just informed me he will be visiting the base in two weeks. I strongly recommend you keep your schedule open during that time.

The captain punctuated his last statement with an exaggerated nod. Bones looked at Jim, who only shrugged in response.

"Understood, Captain," Imbasciani said. "What time should I come here to pick these two up?"

"Don't worry about that," Warnacke replied. "I will personally escort them to their respective work areas when we're finished."

"Right. I'll be in my office."

With that, the commander turned on her heel at left the captain's office. As soon as she was gone, Warnacke focused on Jim and Bones.

"Since we are all equal rank now, you may call me Rob," he said.

"Very well...Rob," Bones replied. "So why are we here?"

Rob leaned back in his chair. "I read reports from your acting superiors. It seems Commander Duarte made you work longer than necessary over the past several weeks. I intend to confer with senior JAG officials and see if you can finish your sentences early because of this."

"Sweet," Jim mumbled, prompting Bones to slap his wrist.

The captain smirked at their banter. "I imagine you are eager to get back to the Enterprise."

"Well—" Bones started.

"We are," Jim cut in, "but there is one thing we wish to do while we're still here."

"And what is that?" Rob inquired.

"Get married."

"Jim," Bones sighed through a smile he couldn't entirely conceal.

"About time," Rob replied. "If several members of my old academy betting pool had not perished in the Narada engagement, I'd have won big time."

The doctor's eyes widened. "There was a betting pool on us back then?"

The captain nodded. "Words whisper, but actions scream, gentlemen. As I said to Commander Imbasciani, Admiral O'Brien will be visiting the base. I'll see what can be arranged since he'll just be visiting for a review of JAG operations here."

Jim could not stop himself from smiling at Rob's announcement. Bones shook his head and shot an amused glance at his fiancé.

"So, can the admiral marry us?" Jim asked.

"Per protocol, yes, he can," Rob replied."I will certainly drop hints but leave it up to Roberta to work out the details. I figure it will give her good experience."

"Right," Bones said. "Anything else you wish to discuss with us?"

"Not officially," the captain replied with a shake of his head. "I did see that the Enterprise will be docking here in the near future for supplies and to make some repairs."

"It'll be nice to see the crew again," Jim muttered.

"I'm sure. So, how about lunch?"

The meeting with Captain Warnacke helped Jim regain his focus. Once he returned to work, the firewall that stumped him earlier revealed its secrets, allowing Jim to find all its loopholes. The decreased hours he saw the following week did little to deter him from making quick work of the rest of his assignments. It did require more self control than normal to keep from ditching his work one particular day as their sentence started to wind down.

Bones somehow got off duty early and wandered to the computer station where Jim was assigned. Sneaking a peek out the door of the room where he worked, he spotted Janeson flirting with his fiancé. Bones appeared gracious and almost smiled, but without being able to hear the complete conversation, Jim couldn't tell what was going on. When Janeson dismissed him for the day, Jim offered her a cold stare before heading out.

Bones looked him over, an eyebrow inching up his forehead. "Jim?"

"What was that about?" Jim hissed.

"What do you mean?"

The blonde glanced over his shoulder. "You and Janeson."

Bones sighed. "Jim, if you think I'm interested in her, you're mistaken. I know she is, but nothing's going to happen."

"Then care to explain why you two are so chatty whenever you come over here?"

At that, Bones put a hand on his fiancé's shoulder and ushered him away from the station. "Let's get out of here. I'll explain on the way."

The couple wandered to the common area. As they walked, Jim felt for his ring in his pocket and put it on, not caring if he still looked like he was on duty. He tugged at Bones' hand until an arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Jim asked.

Bones pressed his fingertips into Jim's shoulder. "Your boss and I actually grew up in the same town. She knew Jocelyn and actually tried to talk her out of marrying me. I didn't mind Carrie—"

"Carrie?" Jim squawked.

"Your boss," Bones sighed while rolling his eyes. "As I was saying, I didn't mind Carrie until that point, but then I took issue with her tactics. Our time on the base is the first I've spoken to her since before my marriage."

"Well, if she tried to lure you away from me, she's got another thing coming."

The doctor flicked his eyes around the empty corridor before stopping his fiancé. "Remember, Jim, we're not done with our sentence. I don't want to go through another court martial if you decide to mouth off at your superior officer."

"Me neither, but—" Jim began.

"No buts," Bones almost growled. "It can wait until our time here is done."

At that, Commander Imbasciani wandered over with a bag in hand and talking to Cogley. They looked up at Jim and Bones with quizzical expressions.

"What can wait?" Cogley asked.

"Uh...." Jim uttered.

"Jim's a little upset because of the way Lieutenant Commander Janeson has been behaving around me," Bones stepped in. "He mentioned he was going to give her a piece of his mind if she tried to break us up."

Imbasciani's eyes widened, and a smile threatened her lips. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once. But don't worry about Janeson. I'll have a chat with her about this."

"See that you do," Jim grumbled.

"Heh. Officially, I'm not supposed to do that," she replied. "However, I did see her flirting with McCoy here when I escorted you to your meeting with Captain Warnacke. Someone needs to buy Janeson a clue and stat."

"I'll say. What's with the bag?"

The smile Imbasciani tried to restrain finally broke through. "Gifts. One's for Admiral O'Brien. The other is for my fiancé. His birthday is in a couple weeks, and this time I'll actually get to see him."

"I didn't know you were engaged, Commander," Bones said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Doctor," the commander replied. "His ship will be docking here soon, and we should be able to spend a least a couple days together while he's grounded."

"What ship is he on?" Jim asked.

"The Enterprise, actually," Cogley supplied.

Jim gasped. "Seriously? How did I not know about this?"

The commander shrugged. "Neither of us discuss our personal lives too much since we're not married yet. I'm not his emergency contact due to my base hopping, so my name won't be found in his records for another few months. That and we keep getting separated due to our specialties. In fact, McCoy should know who my fiancé is for that reason alone."

"M'Benga?" Bones asked. "He mentioned something about being engaged before the court martial, but I didn't have any idea you were his fiancée."

"We met at the academy," she told them. "He was visiting during a leave from Vulcan, and I had just graduated. It's been difficult for us since we have such specialized roles. His knowledge of Vulcan medicine has seen him being sent all over for short periods of time, and my extensive work involving regional laws for several different planets means I've been moved among starbases depending on otherworld case loads."

"So that's how you know about ways a married couple can be separated," Jim guessed.

"One of them, that's for sure," Imbasciani replied. "I was surprised when we got two year assignments, him on the Enterprise, me here."

"I haven't worked with M'Benga extensively," Bones said, "but from what I've seen I'm glad he'll be on board for a while. When I finished patching up Denise's spine and making sure she could walk again, I watched him work on Jim. I know I wouldn't have been as collected as he was."

The commander nodded. "Indeed. Don't let that placid exterior fool you. One thing I've learned about Geoff is he's wont to cause mischief when you least expect it."

Jim snickered, and Bones just huffed out an affectionately exasperated sigh.

"Anyway," Cogley stepped in, "I've alerted your superiors that you will only be working a half day tomorrow. There is paperwork waiting for you."

"I can hardly wait," Bones muttered.

"Actually, you might like this paperwork."

"Is it—" Jim asked.

Imbasciani pressed a finger to her lips. "You'll find out tomorrow. In the meantime, go enjoy the rest of your day. "

With that, she made a show of hurrying to her quarters. Cogley smiled before wandering off to another part of the ship. The men shrugged but resumed their trek to the observation deck for some quiet time before dinner.

Jim woke up the next morning when the chime to his room sounded. Opening the door, he found a yeoman presenting him his dress uniform with instruction that it needed to be worn to the meeting with Commander Imbasciani at 1200 hours. Jim started to ask how the yeoman got his dress uniform, but said yeoman ran off before he could get an answer. Shrugging, he hung the dress uniform in his closet and prepared for his brief workday.

Very little happened during his shift, and Jim almost ran out of the station the instant he was relieved of duty. Once he made it to quarters, he looked around and saw his comm light blinking.

"Commander Imbasciani to Kirk," a voice called out. "Come in, Mister Kirk."

Jim made his way to the desk and pressed the button. "Yes, Commander?"

"The meeting has been moved from the office to the JAG conference room. Did you receive your dress uniform?"

"Yes, I did."

"Excellent. Please report to the JAG conference room as soon as you ready."

"Understood, Commander."

When Jim arrived at the conference room, he found Bones standing by the entrance trying to ignore the attention he was receiving while in his dress uniform. Jim cast a warning glare at a lieutenant he caught staring at Bones' dress jacket. The door swished open, and they walked into the room side by side. They found Commander Imbasciani, Spock and a vaguely familiar looking gentleman waiting for them, all of them in similar dress. Spock nodded at the couple while the others flashed warm smiles.

"Have a seat," Imbasciani told everyone. "Since marriages of Starfleet officers are considered a military matter, Sam will not be joining us. Now that we're all together we can get down to business. First, let me introduce you to Admiral O'Brien, deputy admiral of the Judge Advocate General Corps. He has agreed to help us out during his starbase visit."

At that, the silver haired gentleman leaned across the table and extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Captain, Lieutenant Commander."

Jim and Bones responded in kind and shook his hand. Once the introductions were finished, Commander Imbasciani removed several PADDs from a stack by her place at the table.

"So why are we here?" Jim asked.

Admiral O'Brien's smile widened. "I've been informed you and Doctor McCoy wish to get married."

Jim ignored Spock's miniscule eyebrow lift and focused on the admiral. "That is correct."

"Well, I am here to help. Commander Imbasciani and I have discussed this prior to and during my visit. If you are both still interested, the paperwork for your marriage license has been prepared."

"Are you sure you want to get married?" Imbasciani asked. "Per Starfleet protocol, I need your consent before we begin the application process."

"Yes," Jim said before turning to his fiancé. "Bones?"

The doctor nodded as he slipped a hand under the table to clasp Jim's. "Absolutely."

Imbasciani wasted no time in distributing the PADDs to everyone at the table.

"I hope you don't mind Spock being here," she continued. "I took the liberty of recruiting him to be your second witness."

"Who's the other one?" Bones asked.

At that, the commander smiled just enough to make her eyes twinkle. "You're looking at her. We witnesses have our share of forms to complete for this process. I figured it'd be easier if we finished all of it at the same time."

Jim tapped in a few commands on his PADD. "And just how did you get Spock to be our witness?"

This time Spock spoke up. "We had to dock for repairs early. Mister Scott detected a hairline crack in the hull after we broke orbit from Magellan II, and Captain Warnacke approved our ship to come in so the ship could be evaluated and repaired before we proceeded with any further missions."

"What happened?" Jim asked.

"The actual cause has not yet been determined, but the circumstances leading up to the damage have been documented," Spock replied. "I recommend waiting until you are back on active duty to reading the full mission report. However, knowing your inquisitive nature and protectiveness in regards to your crew, I will disclose that there were no injuries and the group of pirates responsible are being held on Starbase 85."

Imbasciani looked up from her PADD. "Once the Enterprise docked, I was able to track down Mister Spock and discuss the matter with him."

Spock nodded. "Commander Imbasciani's proposition for me to witness the solemnization of your vows was sound. Since I am able to access personnel files, I would have noticed if you married no matter how the contract was recorded. Even with a secret exchange of vows, your files would automatically change to reflect that you are each other's next of kin."

"Well, in that case we'd just be recorded as official spouses instead of partners," Jim replied.

"I still can't believe that you hacked the records and changed both of our emergency contact information during our time at the academy," Bones added.

Admiral O'Brien set aside his forms and smirked at Imbasciani. "I see what you mean. They really are like an old married couple."

"I find that phrase quite perplexing," Spock declared, "especially when it is used to describe pairs that are often young and unwed."

"It's a human idiom," Admiral O'Brien replied. "It's just that when you've been through so much together you look that way, comfortable with each other's eccentricities."

The Vulcan cocked his head at the admiral. "This particular human idiom is more confounding than most. The last time I heard it was at the academy, when some cadets made comments about how Commander Imbasciani and I reminded them of an old married couple."

Jim nearly broke his PADD in an effort to cover his mouth to try to contain his laughter. He almost didn't see Imbasciani's face flush to match her red dress jacket even as she tried to hide in her hands. Admiral O'Brien looked at the blushing officer with curious eyes, and Spock just quirked an eyebrow at the now howling Jim.

"This sounds interesting, Commander," Bones drawled, the corners of his mouth twitching upward. "Why is this the first time we're hearing about it?"

Imbasciani groaned. "Oh no. You're not getting that story until your wedding day. Speaking of which, Admiral O'Brien managed to get your ceremony fast tracked. We need to have these forms completed in the next hour for a ceremony in two weeks."

"Oh, I'm done with mine," Jim managed to say while regaining his breath. "Why don't you tell us the story about you and Spock?"

"There will be none of that right now," she chided. "There's still wedding related business besides this paperwork to finish, and no, it can't wait."

The last week of Jim and Bones' abbreviated sentence passed without fanfare. Captain Warnacke put Lieutenant Commander Janeson on leave, which put Jim in a better mood during his shifts. On his last day, he received a comm from the captain informing him that he and Bones had been given a room together on the officers' deck. Neither of them had much of a chance to relax during their week off. Admiral O'Brien met with them to discuss their vows, while Roberta and Sam handled the other arrangements. They coordinated everything from buying them new suits to getting their rings. Jim did run into a few members of his crew while wandering around the starbase. In particular, it was Sulu who informed him of the base party being held on the recreation deck during their last night on board. There was also a not quite subtle hint to dress up for the occasion.

It took some amount of cajoling and an extensive backrub to convince Bones to make an appearance at this shindig. Jim figured they could mingle for a while before the ceremony scheduled at 1845 hours, but Bones would have none of it for a while. They showed up a little more than fashionably late and found a rather raucous crowd upon arrival. He spotted Roberta chatting with Doctor M'Benga by the bar, while Sam seemed to be delivering a dramatic monologue for a small group of the base's crew. Looking at the jam-packed dance floor, he spotted Spock and Uhura hovering near the fringe of the crowd. Smiling, he glanced at the ring he'd been wearing every minute for the last seven days.

"Whaddaya say, Bones?" he asked. "A drink?"

"Sure," Bones husked. "Better take it easy, though. I don't want to pass out while sliding that wedding band on your finger."

"Or missing my finger altogether and poking me in the eye with it."

At that, Bones chuckled as he guided Jim to the bar. When they arrived, Roberta and M'Benga glanced up, beaming.

"Don't hit the sauce too hard now," Roberta reminded them, her voice pulling the vowels up a notch.

"You must be excited," M'Benga said to his fiancée. "I haven't heard your accent slip since you accepted my proposal."

Roberta took a tiny sip from her cordial glass. "Yeah, well, it's a big night. Haven't done anything like this in a while. Oh, and Spock has the rings."

"Good to know," Bones muttered before ordering a neat bourbon from the bartender.

They spent their last unmarried hour talking to their crew members and having a pre-wedding dance. Jim lost count of how many times he told the story of Bones' proposal but was willing to repeat himself to see his crew members' reactions. He hadn't seen his crew laugh, smile or cry so much in two years and decided recounting the story until he was hoarse was worth it. At 1830 hours, he spotted Spock slip away, and Nyota struck up a conversation with Janice not long after he left. Glancing back at the bar from the dance floor, Jim noticed M'Benga talking to an Andorian he didn't recognize.

"There you are."

They turned and found Roberta standing next to them and found they managed to get wrapped in each other's arms without realizing it. She bit back a snicker as she looked at them.

"Everything alright, Roberta?" Bones asked.

"Yup," she chirped. "Just reminding you that you have fifteen minutes to get to the conference room. And as much as I like this song, I'm heading over. It would be best to leave sooner rather than later."

"Understood."

Jim nodded at Roberta before she hightailed it from the party. He listened to the guitars and swift percussion, swaying his hips in time.

"One last dance before we go get married?" he asked his fiancé.

"Jim," Bones sighed.

The blonde reached out and rubbed his fiancé's neck. He grinned as he felt Bones relax under his touch.

"It's just a dance. Besides, everyone else is too busy to watch us."

Bones smiled. "Oh, what the hell? And I like 'Bamboleo'. It's been a while since I've heard it."

With that, Jim slid his arms around Bones' shoulders before planting a kiss on his lips. It had been way too long since he last had the chance to do that.

They had to shove their way through the crowd before they could run to the legal wing. Jim laced his hand in Bones' before almost dragging him through the empty corridors. They stood before the conference room doors for a bit before they were allowed inside. This time, they found Admiral O'Brien standing away from the table with Spock and Roberta flanking him. Sam stood nearby, holding a PADD. Jim quirked an eyebrow at everyone's civilian outfits but said nothing. Bones guided him to where the others stood. The admiral nodded at them once they were in place.

"Good evening," he began. "We're here tonight to celebrate the long overdue union of two of Starfleet's most distinctive officers. In the time I've come to know Jim and Leonard, I have found that their dedication to Starfleet is exceeded only by their devotion to each other under any and all circumstances. The union of hearts and minds has long since passed. Now we are here to complete their union so that it will be recognized for what it is across the Federation."

Jim tightened his grip on his fiancé's hand. Risking a glance at Bones, he swore he saw a tear slip from a hazel orb. He looked at the others. Spock's face remained still, but his pupils widened a touch at the couple's display. Roberta's eyes shone even in the dim light of the conference room, and her lips trembled in an effort to either not smile or cry. Sam was the most relaxed person in the room, watching everyone with a serene expression. Admiral O'Brien's next words jolted him from his contemplation.

"Does anyone present object to the union of James Kirk and Leonard McCoy?" the admiral asked.

"No, Admiral," Spock and Roberta replied.

"Not I," Sam chipped in.

"Very well. Roberta, if you wish, you may have some time to talk with the men, offer any advice and well wishes."

Roberta nodded and cleared her throat. "I could say many things about Jim and the one he calls Bones. I know I don't know their whole story, but I know nothing says 'I love you' like sneaking your fiancé aboard the Enterprise because you can't bear the thought of leaving him alone while you're out in space."

The couple couldn't help but chuckle at her statement.

"Anyway," she continued, "my only wish for them is that they continue to work on their relationship. I foresee it facing even greater obstacles as time goes by. From what I have seen during their time here, though, they work together better than anyone I've come across. Jim, Bones, never forget to make time for each other, even when you see each other every day on board your ship. Plan for the future, but don't obsess over it. Your time is now, and we will mince words if I find out you haven't made the most of it."

Jim couldn't help but smile. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"Me, too," Bones replied in kind.

"Any words, Spock?" Admiral O'Brien asked.

"Roberta has already stated most of the sentiments I intended to convey," Spock replied. "I do wish to add that regardless of any past lapses in judgment either of you have made during our time together aboard the Enterprise, I'm willing to forgive it since I now have a fuller appreciation of your bond."

"Thank you, Spock," Jim whispered.

"I have also arranged for the both of you to be on leave for the next two weeks," Spock added. "That way there will be no future offenses aboard the ship that could result in this sort of disciplinary action."

Everyone burst out laughing at Spock's statement.

"And we appreciate that gesture," Bones replied.

"Anything else?" the admiral asked the Vulcan.

"Nothing further, Admiral."

Admiral O'Brien nodded. "The rings, please."

Spock removed two platinum bands from his pocket and handed one to Roberta. She slid it around her thumb and held it in place with the tip of a finger. Jim blinked and felt a fat tear slide down his cheek. He felt Bones' shift his hand in his grasp only to let go. The blonde opened his mouth to protest when his soon-to-be-husband held one hand in each of his. They now faced each other, and Jim's breath hitched when he saw the nervous joy lurking in Bones' eyes. Had his eyes been like this the night he proposed?

"Since we have learned that Leonard was the one who proposed, it has been decided that Jim will go first in reciting his vows," the admiral continued.

Cogley failed to stifle a chuckle at Admiral O'Brien's remark.

"I should have seen this coming," Jim muttered as he accepted the band from Spock.

"Indeed," Spock replied.

The blonde ignored his first officer's comments as he held the ring and locked gazes with Bones. "With this ring, I choose to stand by your side no matter what the universe throws our way, even if that includes decisions with which I may not completely agree. I promise to care for you when you are hurt and to make sure someone can tend to your needs if I am not able. This ring is also my promise to you that I will not deliberately put myself in harm's way unless it is to protect those under my care, especially you."

"Leonard?"

At that, Bones accepted the ring from Roberta's quivering hand. "This ring is my promise to keep you whole, even if that means letting go of an old habit from which I draw some comfort. I promise to support your decisions in your career and in your life. I will be by your side, making sure you are able to protect those for whom you are responsible, for those you love."

The Admiral tilted his head. "Do you, Leonard Horatio McCoy, accept the vows declared and take James Tiberius Kirk as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Bones gulped as Jim slid the ring on his finger. "I do."

"And do you, James Tiberius Kirk, accept the vows declared and take Leonard Horatio McCoy as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Jim replied, his voice cracking on the last vowel.

He felt Bones steady his hand so the ring could be slipped to its rightful place. He glanced at Roberta and smiled a little at her moist cheeks.

"By the power vested in me by the Federation Council and Starfleet, I now declare you husbands in the eyes of the law," the admiral announced. "Congratulations, gentlemen. I do believe a kiss is in order."

At that, Jim whimpered before he felt Bones press his lips against his. He licked his now husband's lips, prompting them to share a deeper kiss in front of an admiral and two of their friends. When they finally came up for air, they found Spock's face awash with green and Roberta biting her knuckle. Sam was clapping. Admiral O'Brien cast amused looks at their witnesses before smiling at them.

"I think this calls for a celebration," he said to them. "Let's head back to the party."

"Alright," Jim said, "but I actually know a better way to celebrate."

Bones chuckled. "Yeah, but we're getting two whole weeks for that. Why not get a free drink while we're here?"

"Good point. Let's go!"

"And I do believe Roberta owes us a story," Sam muttered, causing Roberta to groan.

"You had to remind them," she groused. "Fine. Spock?"

"I see no point in being embarrassed about past events," the Vulcan replied. "I would like to hear your side of the story, if you don't mind. You can tell us as we head back."

With that, the six of them walked back to the rec area.

When they arrived back at the party, the crowd thinned out enough for a little elbow room on the dance floor. They also found several crew members waiting for them by the bar. In particular, Uhura and M'Benga donned smiles wide enough to rival the Grand Canyon. Scotty stood with two tumblers in hand and passed them to the newlyweds once they arrived. Roberta and Spock hugged their significant others while the rest of the gaggle congratulated Jim and Bones. All the while, Jim kept a firm grip on his husband. Just as the crew members decided to go back to the dance floor, an old dance song floated through the air. Roberta glanced at M'Benga, a devilish smile firmly in place.

"Care for a dance, Geoff?" she asked her fiancé.

"To this song?" he asked. "How can I resist?"

M'Benga dragged Roberta to the dance floor just as the soft tenor vocals filled the room.

For a moment, the newlyweds watched the dance floor fill back up and listened to the rustic piano accompaniment of the late 20th Century track. Jim set his empty tumbler on the bartop and looked over at Bones, his eyes almost moist.

"We really have come a long way together, Bones," he whispered.

Bones turned to face him and nodded. "Yes, we have."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Jim."

Jim reached up to cup his husband's cheek. "Through the rough times and the good?"

Bones placed a sound kiss on his husband's lips. "Through the rough times and the good."

With that, he wrapped a heavy arm around Jim's back and led him out of the room to celebrate taking the final step in moving on from their lives on Earth. Surrounded by infinite possibilities for their future together, they made their way back to their shared quarters.


End file.
